Masquerade Traduction Cullen1723
by Chuchi-28
Summary: La fête d'anniversaire d'Alice et Edward est une mascarade. Alors Alice planifie tout parfaitement pour que le cadeau d'Edward arrive et ne se fasse pas remarqué.  C'est une mascarade, un amour parade. Je dois savoir qui est la fille derrière le masque.OS


Bonjour,

**Disclaimer:** Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à **S. Meyer **et cette histoire appartient à **Cullen1723**.

Les liens de la version originale et de l'auteur de cet OS sont sur mon profil.

Je traduis juste cet OS pour vous le faire partager. Vu que vous avez aimez le premier et que je n'avais rien à faire de la journée, j'ai traduit cet OS. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. Un grand merci à **Choupinette** alias **Psychogirl25 **pour m'avoir aidé dans cette traduction et la correction.

OS inspiré par la chanson "**Masquerade**" des **Backstreet Boys**.

* * *

><p><strong>Masquerade – Mascarade<strong>

**Edward POV**

Ce soir, mon père et ma mère accueillaient une mascarade pour ma sœur et moi pour notre dix huitième anniversaire, car comme ils aimaient dire : « _Nous trouvons notre moitié à dix-huit ans. C'est une tradition pour chacun de la famille_ » Je n'y croyais pas trop! Je ne m'occupais pas de ce qu'ils font. Je suis une personne différente et mon amour me trouvera. Bien sûr, ils payent pour tout alors j'ai accepté cette mascarade et j'ai dépensé des tonnes d'argent pour la nourriture, la musique et ma tenue. Mon visage sera masqué car je ne voulais pas être recouvert de faux sang (Certaines mascarades sont à Halloween), j'ai voulu rester fidèle à la version classique des mascarades qui inclut la musique classique, les bonnes mœurs et un repas avec les autres. Eh bien, pour résumer, de nos jours, ça consistait à danser avec des gens en tenues fantaisistes. Quand mon frère l'a découvert, il a dit qu'il disparaîtra « magiquement ». Bien sûr, lorsqu'Alice l'a découvert à son tour, elle a crié et a fait une danse de la joie autour de la maison. Puis étreint maman et papa et dit «une nuit de folie à faire la fête et à danser avec des inconnus». Juste penser à ce soir me fatigue.

« Urghhh ! » Dis-je en tombant sur mon lit.

«Tu as des problèmes ? » Demanda mon frère, Emmett, debout devant ma porte avec un smoking. J'ai gémi tout en tirant sur mes cheveux.

«Je pensais que tu devais disparaître avec Rosalie ce soir » Ai-je dit, me soutenant la tête.

« Ouais. Mais maman a déjoué mon plan et m'a fait venir» a-t-il dit en haussant les épaules comme si ce n'était pas une grosse affaire. A ce moment, Alice est arrivée en courant avec une longue robe rose qui avait un gros ruban blanc autour de sa taille et qui s'attache dans le dos pour faire un arc blanc énorme. Ses cheveux de lutin avaient des boucles légères. Son visage scintillait d'or et d'argent.

«Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore habillé Edward ? » L'interrogea-t-elle, tout en tapant son talon sur le sol. Elle est ma jumelle, mais nous sommes tellement différents.

«Parce que je ne veux pas aller à cette mascarade stupide ! Je ne veux pas 'rencontrer mon amour' ou être autour de personnes riches ivres qui ne me connaissent même pas » Divaguais-je, en tirant mes cheveux.

«Rabat-joie » elle fit la moue, puis s'assit près de moi sur le lit. Emmett s'installa de l'autre côté tout en riant comme un fou. Je secouai la tête et me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain. Après que j'ai fermé la porte, je remarquai que mon costume avait une fleur verte épinglée. Pendant que je me changeais, je pensais à la chance que je puisse réellement trouver l'amour ce soir.

« Ha ! » Riais-je à cette idée.

«Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » Cria Alice.

« Moi » Répondis-je. Une fois habillé, je sortis de ma chambre pour voir Alice habillé comme une fée et Emmett habillé comme Shrek.

« Euh que portez vous ? » Demandais-je fixant mon costume.

«Les Mascarades d'Edward sont sur le thème de la stupidité. Je suis une fée et Em est Shrek. Tu es un prince à la recherche de sa princesse. » Expliqua Alice.

« Non j'ai dit à maman et papa que nous allons faire une mascarade sans thème » dis-je croisant mes bras.

«Eh bien je l'ai changé. Papa m'a demander de vérifier derrière lui et comme il est parti, j'ai décidé de tout changer. Puis j'ai assemblé chaque couple de sorte que leurs costumes correspondent. Par exemple, Rosalie et Emmett. Em semble aussi énorme que Shrek et Rosalie pourrait interpréter la princesse Fiona parfaitement. De plus leurs masques semblent étonnants. Alors je suis en fée Clochette et Jasper est Peter Pan. Jasper doit porter un masque brun alors que j'ai un masque vert et jaune scintillant. Puis j'ai choisi la fille que je pensais être parfaite pour toi et elle est habillée comme une princesse magique. » A-t-elle expliqué tandis que ses mains restaient sur ses hanches.

« Peut importe » Dis-je en laissant tomber car ça allait nous conduire à une dispute que je ne voulais pas.

«Comment as-tu pus tous changer aussi vite ? » demandai-je.

« L'arnaque des costumes.» Dit Alice avec excitation, puis fit une danse de la joie et sprinta hors de ma chambre.

«Le méchant lutin » Grogna Emmett dans sa meilleure voix de Shrek.

«Va chercher Fiona. » Lui dis-je en le poussant hors de ma chambre. Il grommela et partit. Je me laissais tomber de nouveau sur mon lit la tête d'abord.

« Arghhhhhh ! » Gémissais-je. Ca va être la journée la plus longue de ma vie.

**Alice POV**

J'ai sprinté dans ma chambre, où Rosalie était vêtue de son costume et préparait la surprise d'Edward.

« Rose tu as bientôt fini ? » Demandais-je en observant son travail magique sur la «princesse» de la nuit.

«Ecoute, occupes-toi de tes affaires car cela va prend du temps alors fermes ton clapet et laisse-moi travailler » dit-elle tout en brossant les cheveux de la «princesse». La «princesse» souffla de désespoir face à ce relooking.

«Comment pensez-vous qu'il va réagir ? » demandais-je fixant mes ongles.

« Si choqué qu'il s'évanouira » Dit Rose en terminant les cheveux de la "princesse''.

« Terminé » Prononça Rose tout en s'éloignant de son chef d'œuvre.

Je tapais des mains avec enthousiasme et alla commencer le maquillage.

«Pendant que tu fais ça je vais aller trouver Emmett et Edward et les distraire» Dit Rose tout en quittant ma chambre. Je mis de l'ombre à paupière sur la surprise d'Edward quand elle soupira bruyamment.

« Quel est le problème ? » Demandais-je finissant ses yeux.

«Les membres de ma familles mourraient s'ils savaient que je suis ici» a-t-elle murmuré frottant son bras. Je cessai de la maquiller et la serrai contre moi à la place.

« Merci » Murmura-t-elle. Je hochais de la tête.

« Maintenant, depuis combien de temps tu es à la Nouvelle Orléans ? » Demandais-je commençant ses lèvres.

«Depuis que ta famille est de retour à Forks » dit-elle en regardant son téléphone. Son écran montrait une photo d'Edward lui embrassant la joue à Pâques. Je souris en pensant combien ils étaient heureux ce jour-là. Je terminai ses lèvres et lui mis son masque, elle était très belle. J'ai rapidement mis mon masque avant de l'alerter.

« Terminé. Maintenant, nous allons avoir ton homme » Dis-je et elle rit. Nous courûmes vers les escaliers et les descendirent lentement. Je repérai rapidement Edward.

« Vas parler à Mike et Eric. Je vais faire en sorte que Edward te remarque » Lui chuchotais-je. Elle hocha la tête et alla parler à nos autres amis. Je frottais mes mains l'une contre l'autre et me frayai un chemin vers Jasper et Edward, mais pas avant que ma mère n'ai annoncé quelque chose pour moi.

**Edward POV**

Je regardai Alice descendre l'escalier avec une belle fille à ses côtés.

«Qui est-elle ? » demandais-je à Emmett. Il haussa les épaules, il avait l'air idiot avec son masque sur Shrek. Puis Rosalie tira Emmett sur la piste de danse.

« C'est ta surprise» dit Jasper ayant l'air stupide en collants. Il hocha la tête comme s'il savait que je ne l'avais pas cru.

« Bonjour et bienvenue à la mascarade d'Alice et Edward pour leur dix-huitième anniversaire » Entendais-je annoncer ma mère depuis la scène.

« Ok que la fête commence! » Ajouta ma mère.

« S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi à accueillir mon cadeau pour ma fille Alice » Annonça-t-elle. Alice leva sa tête vers la scène.

« S'il vous plaît, Bienvenue aux Backstreet Boys pour Alice et à Muse pour Edward » Annonça-t-elle. Moi et Alice faillîmes nous évanouir quand on les vit sur scène.

«Happy Birthday» Dirent les Backstreet Boys. Je hochais la tête et disais «merci» tandis qu'Alice couru avec Jasper sur ses talons et sauta sur scène vers son groupe préféré.

« Joyeux Anniversaire » Dit le groupe Muse.

« Merci » Répondis-je d'une voix haut perchée. Le groupe ria.

«Tout d'abord, Muse se produira pour Edward et en second, les Backstreet Boys pour Alice» Annonça mon père, puis ma mère et lui quittèrent la scène et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Bien sûr, ils ne restaient pas pour la fête de leurs enfants. Il suffit de partir et dire 'Joyeux anniversaire'. Je commençai à regarder Muse alors que tout le monde essayaient de danser mais échouèrent. Je remarquai que la fille de plus tôt, avait personne à qui parler ou danser avec. Je me dirigeai vers elle.

« Besoin de compagnie ? » Demandais-je obtenant son attention. Elle a rapidement levé les yeux. Ses yeux étaient profonds et brun comme le chocolat comme une biche. Ses cheveux étaient fixés parfaitement comme une princesse. Elle hocha la tête et se leva. Puis la chanson se termina.

«Tout le monde accueil chaleureusement les Backstreet Boys pendant qu'ils chantent 'PDA' leur chanson » Annonça Alice. Oh non, je connais cette chanson. Tout le monde commençait à danser. Je me suis vite éloigné de la foule. Les filles avaient un fou rire quand elles regardaient Emmett et Rose se rendre sur la piste de danse tout en bougeant leur corps comme s'ils dansaient.

« C'est méchant » Dis-je en les regardant.

«Non, c'est l'amour » Dit-elle, puis je tournis la tête vers elle et la regardai. Rapidement, je m'approchai d'elle, passai mes bras autour d'elle, mes mains prenant en coupe son visage et je plaçai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Bella » Chuchotais-je contre ses lèvres. Puis la chanson «I want it that way» commença.

**Bella POV**

Après qu'il m'ait embrassé, je souris vers lui puis ma chanson préféré de tout les temps commença.

« Puis-je avoir cette danse ? » Demanda-t-il et je hochais la tête, il me conduit vers le milieu de la piste de danse et nous nous balançâmes au rythme de la musique.

« Oh, je suppose que je peux te dire que je suis un cadeau d'Alice » Murmurais-je tandis que la chanson se termina et "I Belong to you" de Muse débuta. Edward sourit et m'embrassa puis il me conduit à la scène où Alice et Jasper observaient les groupes. Alice sourit et sautait avec joie lorsqu'elle vit Edward et moi ensemble, main dans la main. Edward laissa ma main et prit Alice dans une étreinte et lui embrassa la joue.

« Merci pour le plus beau cadeau» La remercia-t-il.

« De rien, mais merci à papa et maman pour avoir eu les Backstreet Boys. De plus j'ai eu un baiser de Nick Carter. EEEP ! » Dit-elle avec excitation. Jasper et Edward riaient, mais Alice les fit taire quand les Backstreet Boys commencèrent à chanter 'Masquerade'. Alice attrapa ma main et m'amena sur scène avec elle et les garçons. Nous vivions notre rêve d'être leurs danseurs. Puis nous nous dirigâmes hors de la scène avec nos petits amis.

«C'était très sexy Miss Swan », murmura Edward dans mon oreille et je rougis. Il me conduisit dans une chambre calme et belle et commença à danser lentement avec moi.

«Edward je me sens idiote de danser sans musique » Rigolais-je riant avec lui.

« Que diriez-vous d'utiliser nos battements de cœur comme chanson personnelle ? » Me demanda-t-il les yeux vers moi. Je souris et l'embrassais.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri » Chuchotais-je, puis il embrassa mes lèvres.

* * *

><p>J'espère que cela vous a plus. J'aime beaucoup la fin de cette histoire et le peu de folie qui se cache dedans.<p>

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review !

Merci,

Chuchi


End file.
